The All Grown Up Movie: Shores on the Ocean/Credits
Opening Credits Paramount Pictures Nickelodeon Movies DreamWorks Animation and Ensemble Studios Entertainment presents an Klasky Csupo Entertainment United Plankton Pictures and PDI/DreamWorks Production Jack Black Sean Bean John Diehl Bruce A. Young In The All Grown Up Movie: Shores on the Ocean Closing Credits Directed by John Evanson Nathan C. Stefan Co-Directors Doug E. Doug Ziggy Marley Marco Nelor Produced by Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt Co-Producers Andy Cotnam Tracy Kramer Kevin McMullan Stephen Rippy Terry Thoren Co-Producers Kate Boutilier Jeffrey Katzenberg Norton Virgien Story by Sherm Cohen Derek Drymon Tim Hill Stephen Hillenburg Kent Osborne Aaron Springer Paul Tibbitt Erik T. Wiese Written by Dave Pottinger Ian M. Fischer Harter Ryan Patrick Hudson Brian F. Sousa Written by David P. Kubalak Duncan McKissick Tony A. Goodman Bruce C. Shelley Sandy Petersen Executive Producers Executive Producers Directors of Photography David Rippy Nick Jennings Production Designer Don Hahn Editors John Bryant Sim Evan-Jones Supervising Editor Nick Fletcher Animation Directors Chris Buck Kevin Lima Andreas Deja Bruce W. Smith Bibo Bergeron Storyboard Directors Stephen Hillenburg Sherm Cohen Mr. Lawrence Alan Smart Paul Tibbitt Songs by Composed by Klaus Badelt Executive Music Producer Scott Martin Gershin Line Producers Kevin Holme Jerome K. Jones Greg Street Line Producers Lance Hoke Angelo Laudon Associate Producer Mark Swift Voice Director Charlie Adler Digital Production Manager Jerry Mills Casting by Leslee Feldman, C.S.A. Barbara Wright, C.S.A. CAST (In Order of Appearances) Live-Action Cast (In Order of Appearances) Story Storyboard Artists Storyboard Coordinators and Consultants Storyboard Assistants Brad Ableson James Baxter Cody Cameron Lorna Cook Pomeroy Walt Dohrn Rick Farmiloe Anthony Fucile Andy Gaskill Barry Johnson Chuck Klein Uli Meyer Ryan O'Loughlin Johnny Rice Bruce W. Smith Conrad Vernon Based on the Characters Created by Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Stephen Hillenburg Paul Germain Main Character Design by Arlene Klasky Stephen Hillenburg Gabor Csupo Peter Chung Sergey Shramkovsky Paul Tibbitt John Holmquist Design Background Prop Design Layout & Workbook Character Layout Supervisors Heiko von Drengenberg Duncan McKissick Herb Ellwood Gerald McAleece III Orlando Baeza Character Layout Artists Workbook Supervisor Michael (Mike) Pilato Workbook Artists James Beihold William "Bill" H. Frake III Ian M. Fischer Bryan F. Soussa David P. Kubalak Duncan McKissick James P. Alles Chea O'Neill Matthew M. Goldman Markco Cinello Erick Clark Andreas Deja P. J. De Luca Seth Engstrom Michael Pattison Joey Garcia Freddy J. Gardner III Jeff A. Myers Robert Fermier Scott Winsett Sean Wolff Byron Wade Goodman Eddie Ghertner Karen A. Keller Russie Edmonds Rich Moore Robert St. Pierre Ritchie Sacilioc Douglas Walker Bruce W. Smith Animation Animators Tim Allen Jonathan Annand Gregg E. Appozardi Ruben A. Azana Aquino Tony Bancroft Richard Baneham Jared Beckstrand Linda Bel Michael Benet Bibo Bergeron Arnaud Berthier David Berthier Aaron Blaise Travis Blaise Charles Bonifacio Jason Boose Matthew T. Bouchard Bolhem Bouchiba Rube Brandt Bennicke Tommy Brancroft David Brewster Bob Bryan David Burgess Darrin Butts Wayne Carlisi Alessandro Carloni Dale Carman Dominic M. Carola Jeff Carola Roberto Casale Darko Cesar Gerald Yu Ching Michael Ciedeno Andrew Collins Robert O. Corley Tim Crawfurd Caroline Cruikshank Ricardo Curtis Lou Dellarosa Roberto Espanto Domingo Sasha Dorogov Rick Farmiloe Trey Finney Tom Fish Tom Gately Gary Googles Head Steven Pierre Gordon Lennie K. Graves Daniel Haskett Randy Haycock T. Daniel Hofstedt Dave Holman Martin P. Hopkins Gabriel Hordos Stephen Horrocks James R. Hull John Hurst James Young Jackson Jeff Johnson Mark Koetsier Serguei Kouchnerov Dave Kupczyk Alex Kuperschmidt Patrick Mate Steve Mason Sean McLaughlin Mario J. Menjivar Anthony Wayne Michaels Brank Mihanovic Franky Moleiri Phil Morris Joseph Ohh Jamie Oliff Scott T. Petersen John Pomeroy Mark Pudleiner Stephane Sainte-Foi Carol Seidl Kristof Serrand Robert Shellhorn Toby Shelton Emil Simeonov Andrea Simonti Tony Stanley Tad Stones Mike Surrey Yoshmichi Tamura JC Tran-Quang-Thieu Theodore Ty Rodger Vizard Chris Wahl Dan Wagner Steven Wahl Bill Waldman Danny Wawrzaszek John Webber Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Ian White David W. Zach Additional Animators James Baker Chung Chan Sandro Cleuzo Bob Davies David Hancock Mark Mitchell David Block Tim Cheung Lorna Cook Jurgen Gross Anthony Hodgson Bob Scott Rejean Bourdages Paul Chung Donnachada Daly Joe Haidar Clay Kaytis Trey Thomas Assistant Additional Animators Jennifer Cardon Andrew Chesworth Donald Crum Clean-Up Animation Clean-Up Animators Assistant Clean-Up Animators Marcia Dougherty Franklin Dietz Margie Daniels Juliet Stroud-Duncan Aidan Flynn Trevor Tramboline June Fujimoto Yelena Geodakyan Tracy Mark Lee Lievey Miessen Gail Frank Ian M. Fischer Dave P. Kubalack Duncan McKissick Brian F. Sousa Paul D. Bettner David J. Bettner Shannon Dees Bobby Walden Lance Hoke BG Layout BG Layout Artists Visual Effects Animation Visual Effects Animators Timing Direction Technical Direction & Compositing Compositing Supervisors Rex Grignon Louise C. Johcson Compositing Artists Torien Blackwolf Ross Blocher Dennys Bonnell Teddy Boyke Stephane Coedel Darrin Draw Alison Jota Dan C. Larsen Bethie S. Morris Rick Moser Helen O'Flynn Jason Plapp Scotty Rossman David Scarpitti Jaison Duell Wilson Technical Directors David Allen Francois Antoine Matt Baer Andy Cotnam Markus Burki Grandt Hiestand Rex Grignon Alessandro Jacomini David Caeiro Cebrian Andy Joliff Robert E. King Lewis Kofsky Henry LaBounta Kevin M. "DaRude?" Smith S. F. Johnston Jeff Wolverton Kevin Carney Dan C. Larsen Andre LeBlanc Jason Plapp Scott Rossman Chris Rupp Michael Bauer Grant "Kick_Some_Butt" Vicklund William "Test-flying" Otsuka Digital Background Painters Thomas Baker Olga Andreyeva Dominique Blaskovich Ruben Chavez Timothy A. Deen Kathy Altieri G.C. Miller David P. Kubalak Ian M. Fischer Andrew P. Foster Rich Geldreich Michael Peraza Jr. Thomas Shannon Duncan McKissick Jeffrey A. Mertz Graham Somers Donnie Thompson Alex Zabolotsky Cristy Maltese Jack Eckston Scene Planning Thomas Baker Anna Marie Costa David Link Ronald Jackson Mark Henley CGI Animation Technology Workstations, Servers and Rendering Services Provided by Hewlett-Packard DreamWorks, Paramount & Nickelodeon's Preferred Technology Provider Technology Supervisor Ed Leonard Rendering Manager Mike Taflove Rendering Consultant Solomon Boulos Rendering Scientist Larry Greitz Rendering Wrangler & Supporting Martin Tobie Watson I/O Coordinator Freddy Lacayanga Render I/O Administrators Edward Derian Boyke Christian M. Elsensohn Bradley L. Smith Systems Engineer Jamie A. Diaz Software Engineer Johnny Wellborn Systems Administrator James Healy Assistant Systems Administrator Geoff Green Digital Scanners Eddie Bakshi Tom Bonzon Don DeHoss Frank Hawk Selattin Odunkesenler Scanning & Recording Operators Craig Cannon Chad E. Collier Scanning & Recording Manager Erik Akutagawa Background Paint Coordinator Ed Johnson Rotomation Artists Dhanan "DJ" Jayan Stan "Stanley" Ley Additional Rotomation Artist Toou Yeng-Xiong Digital Coordinator Yulia E. Heltser Digital Artists Mariana A. Acostha Seshadri Anand Chandra Sekhar Lead Digital Artist Martian Rudnyk Shipping Coordinator Pamela Arseneau Production Coordinator Penelope Parr Thornton Production Secretaries Angela Alexander Mike Battle K. Patrick Stapleton Assistant to the Producers Norma Elena Aragon Tracy Baker Matt Battle Thomas Carmichael Lejon Douroux Kari Kim Lia Hijangos Robin Kay Levine Victoria Panzarella Firdous Peck Danielle L. Vaughn Production Assistants Lars Hagen Hichel Hannon Harry Harootunian Benjamin Kaltenecker Sean Lurie Gregory Nichols Tobias Conan Trost Jonathan Viola Live Action Photography Crew Director of Photography Andrew Lesnie, B.S.C. Visual Effects Supervisor Richard Hollander Directed by Don Hahn Co-Directed by Gore Verbinski Produced by Bonnie Radford Film Editor Martin Cohen, B.C.E., A.C.E. Art Director Derek R. Hill Ship Construction Builder Robert A. Blackburn Post-Production Sound Services Provided by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Additional Post-Production Sound Services Provided by Sony Pictures Studios A Sony Pictures Entertainment Company Culver City, California Assistant Sound Designer and Supervisor Christopher Boyes Supervising Sound Editors Dennis Leonard Beth Sterner, M.P.S.E. David Randall Thom Sound Effects Editors David E. Stone, M.P.S.E. Chuck Michael William Files Al Nelson Assistant Sound Effects Editor Christopher Scarabosio Additional Sound Effects Editor Ben Burtt, M.P.S.E. Doug Hemphill Sound Conforming Editor Lukey Dunn Gielmuda Supervising Dialogue Editors Carol Lewis Jonathan Null Dialogue Editors Eliza Pollack Zebert Tammy Fearing Supervising Foley Editors Willard J. Overstreet Ed Callahan, M.P.S.E. Fred Burke Assistant Foley Editors Anne Couk Roger Fearing Ethan Holzman Supervising Foley Artist Gary "The Wrecker" A. Hecker Foley Artists Jana Vance Dennie Thorpe Sarah Monat Robin Harlan Ellen Heuer Foley Mixers Frank Rinella Randy K. Singer Foley Recordist Sean England Re-Recording Mix Technician Duncan McRae ADR Editor Morten Folmer Nielsen Supervising ADR Editors G.W. Brown Becky Sullivan ADR Mixers Robert Barron Greg Steele Jason Oliver Troy Porter, C.A.S. Thomas J. O'Connell ADR Recorded at The Walt Disney Studios Dialogue Recorded at L.A. Studios Original Dialogue Mixers Michael Miller, C.A.S. Doc Kane Carlos Sotelango Larry Winer ADR Engineer Alan Freedman Dialogue Engineers Howard London, C.A.S. Thomas J. O'Connell ADR Recordists Jeanette Browning Chris Navarro, C.A.S. Dialogue Recordist Ryan D. Young Black and White Processing John White ADR Voice Casting Barbara Wright, C.S.A. Additional ADR Voice Casting Mickie McGowan Digital Sound Editing by Paramount Pictures Walla Loop Group The Reel Team Background Voices Re-Recording Mixers David E. Fluhr, C.A.S. Patrick Cyclone Michael Keller, C.A.S. Andy Nelson, C.A.S. Andy Behlmer Tim Chau Supervising Re-Recording Mixers Mike Casper, C.A.S. Christopher Boyes Music Guitars Performed by Heitor Pereira Songs and Score Conductor Hans Zimmer Music Editors Michael Baber Vicki Hiatt David Olson Music Recording Advisor Slamm Andrews Additional Music by Nick Glennie-Smith Harry Gregson-Williams James Horner John Hunter Henry Jackman Gregor Narholz John Powell Mark Mothersbaugh Bob Mothersbaugh Alan Silvestri Orchestrators Bill Boston Richard Bronskill Bruce L. Fowler Walter Fowler Christopher Guardino Tom Hiel James T. Sale Hans Zimmer Choir Conductors Steve Jablonsky Music Conducted by Jim Dooley Gavin Greenaway Harry Gregson-Williams Kevin McMullan John Powell Stephen Rippy Orchestra Conducted by Nick Ingman Orchestra Leaders Michael Davis Klaus Badelt Orchestra Contracted by Cool Music Ltd., London Harmonica Conducted by Harry Gregson-Williams W.B. Willis Hans Zimmer Score Mixers Bruce Botnick Shawn Murphy Technical Music Advisors Klaus Badelt Justin Burnett James McKee Smith Geoff Zanelli Music Production Services Thomas Broderick Media Ventures, Santa Monica Music Production Manager Tom MacDougall Director of Music Production Andrew Page Music Preperation Global Music Services Music Recorded at Abbey Road Studios, London Music Recorded and Mixed by Robert Casale John Kurlander Shawn Murphy Frank Wolf Additional Music Recorded and Mixed by Kamil Rustam Al Schmitt Music Coordinator Joe Fischer Main & End Title Sequence Designed and Produced by Imaginary Forces Dolby Sound Consultant Bryan Pennington Color Timer Jim Passon Negative Cutters Mary Nelson-Fraser and Associates Gary Burritt/Kona Cutting Track Reader Glenwood Editorial Lip Assignment Charlie Cooper Opticals by Custom Film Effects Pacific Title End Title Crawl by Scarlet Letters First Assistant Auditor Tony Criscione Assistant Auditors William Smith Adi Weinberg Klasky Csupo Accounting Accounting Executive Douglas Willard Controllers Ryan Lee Jen Lurie Payroll Coordinator Karen Barrezueta Accountant Doug Marshall Assistant Accountants Pon Charuratna Christina Dijulio Lubia Zapata Executive for the Buena Vista Music Group Mitchell Leib Opening Sequence Recorded at Walt Disney Studios Songs Parody by Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Andreas Deja John Evanson Nathan C. Stefan Marco Nelor Bruce W. Smith Kate Boutilier Eryk Casemiro Hal Waite Jeffrey Katzenberg Julia Pistor Albie Hecht Dave Pottinger Ian M. Fischer Harter Ryan Patrick Hudson Brian F. Sousa David P. Kubalak Duncan McKissick Tony A. Goodman Bruce C. Shelley Sandy Petersen Overseas Animation Supervisors Nic Camecho Annie Elvin Simon Ward-Horner Animation Production by Sunwoo Entertainment, Seoul Executive Producer Han Young Kang Executive Manager Sung Hee Lee Managing Director Joo Suk Kim Supervising Director Jong Chul Park Directors Dong Yuel Baek Sung Woo Lee Kyung Yoen Kim Kyu Dae Yeon Production Manager Byeung Gon Kim Coordinator Chang Youl Choi Translator Hye Jeoung Kweon Production Jin Ah No Kyeung Seon Ahn Animators June Sik Lee Jae Soo Lee Jin Ock Young Young Ha Seo Jung Hi Bae In Soul Hang Hyung Sook Kim Sun Hyang Choi Im Jung Lee Hin Ji Lim Seung Ki Cho See Chang Lee Hee Souk Kim Jung Sun Hang Tae June Kim Young Hwan Jeon Hyeon Chul Kim Ji Hyun Lee Kang Ro Lee Kik Sook Seon Hyeon Chang Kong Hyeok Jung Kwon Jung Hwa Kang Hyoung Gon Song Joon Oh Kim Jin Soo Hong Model Checkers Eun Mi Kim Yoon Hee Kyeung Hee Kang Assistant Animation Joo Youel Pee Checkers In Soo Park Young Bee Kim Assistant Animators Hye Sook Kim Jung Yu Sung Kyu Lee Sung Hee Yeon Sung Jung Lee Mi Hwa Kim Yeung Young Yang Hun Ah Kim Sun Ju Lee Byeung Hyen Kim Yu Sun Hong Kyeung Jin Hong Jin Man Kim Hung Hee Lee Jung Ock Bae Myeong Ou Shin Hong Bock Kang Keum Hee Lee Jung Hee Shin Jin Hee Lee Myeung Shin Choi Jae Hyen Park Hyen Nam Yang Kyeung Hi Su Yen Kyeng Park Jung Nam Park Yeun Jo Park Eun Sook Kim Myeng Ha Hong Sang Yeun Shin Hyen Jung Lee Sun Ah Go Myeng Mi Kim Sun Ock Kim Sun Hwa Kim Sul Ki Kim Eun Hi Oh Jung Wha Woen Ji Kyeung Yoon Kana Won Lee Min Joo Lee Ji Yeon Lee Yoon Hee Lim Hea Rean Jeon Kyeong Sook Cho Ki Jung Cho Min Youn Choi Min Young Hwang Final Checker Choon Ja Kim Line Tester Chang Youl Choi Wang Film Productions Company, Ltd./Cuckoo's Nest Head of Production James Wang Art Supervisor Vincent Liu Retake Director Elesigna Lau Production Managers Gin Liu Susan Chen Danny Yeh Layout Supervisor Peter Ferk Layout Director Coke Li Layout Artists Kung Cao Shen Yen Chang Chenny Chen Frankie Chen Wei Min Chiang Wan Hiji Long Li Sweet Li Glanda Lin York Lin Rachel Pong Shih Chao-Wen Wang Perng Da Wang Peter Wang Animation Supervisors Water Hsieh Bunis Yang Ivan Yu Animation Director Dave Marshall Assistant Animation Director Ivan Yu Animators May Chang Dan Chen Perry Chen Show Chen Joey Chu Wade Hong Lion Hsu Hsiang Huang Micahel Huang Orma Huang Chun Mao Jiang Mei Jiu Dawson Li Mike Li Pearl Li Cat Lin Long Lin Frank Liu Frog Shi Bee Shyu Yi Zhi Shyu Gou Xiong Tu Betty Wang Eagle Wang Maya Wang Nicole Wang Panny Wang Roger Wang Ivan Yu Eagle Zheng Key Clean-Up Artists Jane Huang Jian De Li Maggie Liao Jessie Lin Yu Lan Tsai Fan Yen Tseng Pao Hsi Wang Shu Fang Wang Shu Chen Wu Yu Chin Wu Clean-up Animation and Art Dora Chang Yueh Chu Chang Hsiao Chuan Chiang Hsiu Ying Chung Hwang Young Dong Frank Her Wang Pei Ian Lili Lee Steve Lin Belle Lu Jaw Kuo Wang Raey Ling Yang In-between Supervisor Alex Chang In-betweeners Jane Chang Luly Chang Vicky Chang Anita Chen Anne Chen Lili Chen Mase Chen Tara Chen Kang Chiang Anne Chiu Mei-Hui Chu Jenny Hsieh Mei-Hui Hsieh Jamie Hsu Ling Hsu Jane Huang Eva Hung Mary Hwang Jamie Lee Li Lee Maggie Liao Jill Lin Ling Lin Seven Lin May Liu Rebecca Liu Risa Liu Witch Lo Belle Lu Miro Ma Surachai Phetchakup Apinya Rattanayanon Meir Shu Sirilak Supatree Mills Tsai Shun-Hsu Tsai Ting Tsai Nick Tseng Lisa Tung April Wang Carol Wang Tina Wang Wade Wang Zoe Wang Chalermpon Wimana Miro Wu Wade Wu Ane Yang Mei-Chuan Yen Sirirat Yoosungnern Background Artists Sheng Yi Chen Pei Jr Fu Ming Chuan Hsu Yao Te Kao Peter Sun Wen-Ling Wang Rachel Wei Andy Yeh Ching Liang Yeh Jun Xiong Zhou Visual Effects Supervisor Feng-Yi Hsiao CGI Supervisor Thompson Hsu CGI Coordinator Lee Wang Hsu CGI Modeling Supervisor Marty Wu CGI Modelers C.J. Chang Ming-Wei Cheng Fish Hong Rong-Zheng Huang Chih-Kuan Lin Danny Tang Steven Tsai Tony Wang Wei-Shin Wang Yi-Sheng Wang Benno Wu Sam Wu CGI Layout Artists Yin-Ho Hui Chih-Chieh Liu CGI Animators Shu Hui Chang Yone Chang Ready Chen Birdy Lee Ching Tseng Lea Yang CGI Set-up/Rigging Artist Carey Wang CGI Lighting and VFX Artists Kevin Chang Stephen S. Chein Tse Ren Chen Wen Ling Lin Research and Development Director Tonny Fang R&D Engineer/Programmer Eric Wang System Administration Manager Alen Fang System Administrator Tung-Yuan Lu System Engineer Alex Wang Scene Planning Opus Coordinators Matt King Felix Wang Scene Planners Andy Fu Jane Hsu Rocky Huang Ken Li Lorraine Lon Jade Pang Cynthia Yang Mandy Yang Animation Checker Pimolpan Kotem Painters Supannee Kusiri Malee Pungpoon Executives in Charge of Production for Cuckoo's Nest Betty Wang Carey Wang Felix Wang James Wang Visual Effects by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm LTD. Company Visual Effects Animator John Knoll Visual Effects Producer Marco Cinello General Manager and Vice President Group Warren Franklin Digital Production Supervisor Hal T. Hickel Senior Visual Effects Animator Joe Letteri Animation Supervisor Steve "Spaz" Williams Layout Supervisor Mark Anderson Visual Effects Editor Charlie Bailey Digital Artists Lou Dellarosa Conrad Olson Wallace Williamson Production Coordinator Michael Goldberg Black & White Timer Carl Miller CGI Technical Assistant Daniel Alan Ross Stage Technician Amyie Ross Digital Inking, Painting, Provided by Sunwoo Digital International Scanners Yeon-suk Oh Jeong-hyun Oh Yong-jin Lee Inn-za Choi Cha-ho Sin Painters Woo-sin Jang Ja-eun Im Yeon-jung Kim Seoung-hwan Kim Kyung-hee Park Woo-sung Jung Sang-hyun Lim Young-ah Shin Jung-young Shon Sunwoo Entertainment, Los Angeles Additional Artistic Personnal Provided by Artist Inc. Executive Producers Alfonso Winlein Thao Weinlein Assistant Picture Editors Vince Gonzales Catherine M. Johnson Picture Editorial Coordinator Cari Mossman Imagery and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks, Inc. Culver City, California Animation Supervisor Matthew J. Munn Visual Effects Supervisor Kenneth Ralston Additional Animation Production by Yowza! Animation, Inc. Toronto, Canada Animation Producer Heather Walker Animation Director Tahair Ranna Executive Producers Claude Chiasson Danny Clark Art Director Jeffrey Timmins Assistant Art Director Vessina Mostovac Production Manager Cat (Kat) Curwin Studio Coordinator Sally Walker Deborah Ahee Line K. Andersen Inddra Ansong Ceferrino Asido Kyung-Hee Baker Steven Baker Adam Beck Cindy Belliveau Luke Boyko-Phelan Dennise Bradshaw Jimmy Bridle Blayne Burnside Christina Butterfield Jack Carr Ronald Chevarie Claude Chiasson Pierre Chiasson Rodger Chiasson Janine Cho Cathy M. Choi Yeon-Tae Choi Samuel Chou Rowwena Cruz Simon Daley Trevor Deanne-Freeman Michael Demur Raphael Friess Joe Giampapa Morgan Ginsberg Daxx Gordine Daryl Graham Cerissa Grieve Mike Helmer Johnny Hinshelwood Gabe Hordos Gloria Hsu Ty Hudecki Brady Hughes Tom Jolliffe Weronika (Veronika) Kapelanska Sandy Kellerman Blair Kitchen Penny Kitchen Eddy Krahn Daniel LaFrance Christopher Land Namkook Lee Beverly Lehman Kezzia "Paap!?!" Ma Ella Malesevic Satjit Matharu Jimmy McCrimmon Kevin Micallef Michael Milligan Paulie Mota Keith Nicholson Chris Palimaka Dennis Pena Shannon "Shan" Penner Hong Qi Troy Quane Vittorica Quane Cilbur Rocha Mark Thornton Tony Tulipano Sonia Xavier Lynne (Lynn) Yamaszaki Toon City, Inc. Manila, Philippines Production Manager Weng (Wang) Agrusa Supervising Unit Director Colin Baker Unit Director Romy Garcia Technical Director Donato Vytiaco Unit Coordinator Wayney Smith Valman Agapito Frank Aguila Mike Amandy Roberto (Bobby) Angeles Cynthia Antonio June Aoanan III Joel Aquino Geraldine Arteza Gil Atento Norma Bacuuli Joseph Balderas Tina Banaag Tina Benavides Arthur Bermas Armand Bernabe Pong Bernarndo Mellba Besa Valerio Bituya Ferguson Bonifacio Manfred Cabrera Jolan Calibuso Darwin Camero Ferdie "Ferdinand" Capistrano Melvyin Anthony Carreon Josephine Casinillo Bong Catalan Brendo Cayabyab Chrysler Cayabyab Pillsen Cayabyab Ronald Cayao Dante Clemente Anthony Co Jerrome H. Co Bobby Coronado Annie Cruz Joseph "Joey" Cu Venius Dante Jaspar Reaigo DeDios David De Guzman Nonnie DeLaTorre Marie Rose DeTorres Angie De Vera Ramil Dela Cruz Ronald Dela Cruz Ross De La Vega Noel Domingo Jesus Dong Pena Marcicar Dris-Drizz Rommel Edosor Nellia V.C. Erni Nat Escalderon Jimmi Esguerra Lisa Eugencio Jackie Evaldez Maria Christina Fernandez Sandro Ferrarez Richardo Francisco Marlowe Ray Garcia M. Gardoce-Baylon Jaide Garlan Mariea Clara Geologo Ramil Gonzaga Marie Gonzales Zandro Hipolito Mikey Icaro Alex Iguban Jhun Jamisola Brigette B. Jhocson Jennifer LaCaerna Dennis Lacson Angie Legaspi Julius Legaspi Michelle Leviste Romeo Libunao Onette Lorena Rowel Macapagong Francis Benedict Magpayo Adelfo Manao Albertine Maniego Rich Mendosa Ron Miranda Ellena Morano Annie Elizabeth Nadela Kenneth Nieva Rolly Novicio Benjamin A. Novila Rick Onadia Dennis Padios Melvin Padolina Ariel Papica Reymag Parangalan Esperanza Pasana Manuel Pascual Orland Pasoot Richardo Prats Mark Redulla Lambert Rellosa Sockorro Rey Emily Rhoda Victor Sabala Ruby Sacramento Nhel Sambo Christanto Santos Mylene Sapalo Julius Sarmieanto Alvin Sarthou Asher Sassis Gary Smith Terrence Smith Ellynn Soriando Lorna Sun Dale Sy Ramonachito "Ramon" Talens Michelle Tan Nani Tolentino Dennis Tomacruz Emil Torrecarion Jaime "J'Mee" Trinidad Claro Tuazon Adrion Valle Reggie Umali Tina Valentine Joy Valondo Abbet Velasco Romeo Venezuela Syril Vicentina Noel Villano Donato Vytiaco Theresa Zaballero Marical Zosimo Reel FX Creative Studios Dallas, Texas Post-Production Supervisor Tim Archer Production Coordinator Stephen Weigle CEO of Reel FX Animation Studios Stephen O'Brien President of Reel FX Animation Studios David Ross Production Manager Scott Berri Associate Production Manager Oliver Benavidez Gary Googles Head August Schillaci Art Nicholas Dale Carman Brendan Oldenburg Daley Miller Marauder Ruben Andrea Meneghin Ramahan Faulk Limbert Fabian Brandon Jeffords Barrett Lewis Brian Bayley Timothy Lannon Danny Delpurgatorio Christopher Reed Edwardian Taylor Frank Salazar Harry Michalakeas Kevin Althans Keith Osborn Lorian Wood Michael Roy Roman Robbins Ross Moshell Shaun Peters Thomas O'Mahoney Nickelodeon, Rugrats: All Grown Up and Rocket Power, by Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo, Paul Germain DreamWorks SKG, Shark Tale by Jeffrey Katzenberg and United Plankton, SpongeBob SquarePants by Steve Hillenburg and all related titles, logo, and characters are trademarks of Viacom International, Inc. Soundtrack Available on DreamWorks/Geffen Records CDs and Cassettes File:DreamWorks_Records_Print.png File:Geffen_Records.svg Score Album Available on Varèse Sarabande Records CDs and Cassettes Songs "I'll Melt with You" Written by Robbie Grey, Gary McDowell, Richard Brown, Michael Conroy, and Stephen Walker Performed by Bowling For Soup Produced by Hugh Jones courtesy of Sire Records "SpongeBob SquarePants Theme" by Stephen Hillenburg & Derek Drymon Music by Gavin Greenaway Lyrics by Jim Dooley Performed by Jeremy Birchall, Dwayne Condon, Craig Copeland, Randy Crenshaw, Jim Cummings, Kevin Dorsey, Michael Geiger, Nick Jameson, Bob Joyce, Norman Large, Rick Logan, & Gary Stockdale With The London Synphony Orchestra Produced by Hans Zimmer Arranged by Harry Gregson-Williams, John Powell and Klaus Badelt "The Rugrats Theme" by Mark Mothersbaugh & Bob Mothersbaugh "Theme from Jaws" Written by John Williams "Good Morning" Written by Arthur Freed & Naclo Brown Performed by Cheryl Chase "Royal Pain" Written by E Performed by eels Produced by Mark Oliver Everett courtesy of Vagrant Records "Burn (Usher Song)" Written and Produced by Usher, Jermaine Dupri, and Bryan Francis-Cox Produced by Jermaine Dupri, and Bryan Francis-Cox courtesys of Arista Records, Inc. "The Blue Danube" Written by Johann Strauss II "Sweet Escape" Written by Gwen Stefani, Aliaune Thiam, and Giorgio Tuinfort Written by Harry Gregson-Williams Performed by Gwen Stefani Produced by Aliaune Thiam, and Giorgio Tuinfort courtesy of Interscope Records "Yeah" Written by Christopher Bridges, James Phillips, Jonathan Smith, LaMarquis Jefferson, Patrick Smith, and Sean Garrett Performed by Usher ft. Lil Jon and Ludacris courtesys of Arista Records, Inc. "Can't Fight the Moonlight" Written by Diane Warren Performed by LeAnn Rimes Produced by Trevor Horn courtesy of Curb Records "Disco 2000 Selector" Produced by Bob Sinclar, Q-T Fingers, Lee A. Genesis, Tommy Musto Performed by Bob Sinclar courtesy of Yellow Productions "Pomp and Circumstance" Written by Sir Edward Elgar "Move It Like This" Written by Anthony Monks Flowers, Brooke Morrow, Colyn Grant, David Schommer, Herschel Small, Jeffrey Chea, Marvin Prosper, Rick Carey, Sam Hollander, and Steve Greenberg Performed by Baha Men courtesy of S-Curve Records "Drew Pickles Song (To Be A Princess)" by Mark Mothersbaugh & Bob Mothersbaugh Music by Gavin Greenaway Lyrics by Jim Dooley Performed by Mike Bell, and Cheryl Chase, Music Arranged by Harry Gregson-Williams and John Powell Produced by John Evanson, Nathan C. Stefan, Marco Nelor, Ziggy Marley, Doug E. Doug, Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo, Stephen Hillenburg, Paul Tibbitt, and Sherm Cohen "Carnival of the Animals" Written by Camille Saint-Saëns "The Twisted Nails of Faith" Produced by Jan Peter Genkel, and Cradle of Filth, Performed by Cradle of Filth courtesy of Mayhem Records "Losing Streak" Written by E Performed by eels Produced by Mark Oliver Everett courtesy of Vagrant Records "Good Foot" Written by Justin Timberlake & Timothy Z. Mosley Performed by Justin Timberlake & Timbaland Produced by Timbaland Justin Timberlake appears courtesy of Jive Records Timbaland appears courtesy of Background Records "We're here in the World" by Mark Mothersbaugh & Bob Mothersbaugh Music by Gavin Greenaway Lyrics by Jim Dooley Performed by Tom Kenny, and Bill Fagerbakke, Chorus Jack Riley, Joe Alaskey, Michael Bell, Phil Proctor, Rodger Bumpass, Clancy Brown, Jim Cummings, Charlie Adler, Carlos Alazraqui, Dee Bradley Baker, Michael Gough, John Kassir, Wally Wingert, Gregg Berger, Tim Curry, Kevin Michael Richardson, Billy Brown, Corey Burton and Jess Harnell Music Arranged by Harry Gregson-Williams and John Powell Produced by John Evanson, Nathan C. Stefan, Marco Nelor, Ziggy Marley, Doug E. Doug, Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo, Stephen Hillenburg, Paul Tibbitt, and Sherm Cohen "Wheels of Fire" by Rob Halford Performed by Judas Priest, Produced by Felix Pappalardi courtesy of Epic Records "Greenface" Written and Performed by Iced Earth courtesy of SPV GmbH "Loaded Rack" Written by Bobby "Blitz" Ellsworth, Performed by Overkill Produced by Overkill, Terry Date, Jon Zazula, and Marsha Zazula courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corporation "Lies & Rumors" Written by D. Holton, D. Porter, O. Moore, V. Carlisle, R. Johnson and M. Chavarria Performed by D12 courtesys of Shady/Interscope Records "Don't Cha" Written by Anthony Ray, Thomas Callaway and Trevor Smith Performed by The Pussycat Dolls ft. Busta Rhymes Produced by Cee-Lo Green courtesy of A&M Records "Walkin on the Sun" Written by Greg Camp Performed by Smash Mouth Produced by Eric Valentine courtesy of Interscope Records "Salt Shaker" Written by Craig Love, Jonathan Smith, Michael A. Jones, Eric Jackson and Deongelo Holmes Performed by The Ying Yang Twins ft. Lil' Jon and The East Side Boyz Produced by Lil' Jon The Ying Yang Twins appears courtesy of TVT Records Lil' Jon and The East Side Boyz appears courtesy of BME Recordings/TVT Records "Got To Be Real" Written by Cheryl Lynn, David Paich and David Foster Performed by Mary J. Blige ft. Will Smith Produced by Andre Harris and Vidal Davis Mary J. Blige appears courtesy of Geffen Records Will Smith appears courtesy of Columbia Records/Overbrooks Music "Girlfriend (Dr. Luke Remix)" Written by Avril Lavigne and Lukasz S. Gottwald Performed by Avril Lavigne ft. Lil' Mama Produced by Dr. Luke, Matt Beckley and Steven Wolf Remix and Additional Production by Dr. Luke Additional Rapping Lyrics by Niatia J. Kirkland Avril Lavigne appears courtesy of RCA/Columbia Records Lil' Mama appears courtesy of Jive Records Copyright © MMIII by Paramount Pictures Corporation, Nickelodeon Studios, DreamWorks Corporation and Viacom International. All Rights Reserved. Paramount Pictures Corporation, Nickelodeon Studios, DreamWorks Corporation and Viacom International is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Special Thanks to Al Jean & Mike Reiss Don Bluth Ann Daly Aron Warner Peter Emmerich Tom McGrath Brent M. Bowen Monica Piper Paul "Ray" Indolos Frank Pittenger Penney Finkelman-Cox Ollie Johnston Brad Bird Dale Hendrickson Steven E. Gordon Mike Morris Chuck Williams Jeff McGrath Cathy Malkasian Michael Price Richard Williams Sandra Rabins Frank Thomas John Carnochan Rob Letterman Mandy Patinkin Tim Johnson Eric Darnell Baker Bloodworth Frank Tamura John Norton Jane Hartwell Lori Forte Dan Molina Wolfgang Reitherman Production Babies Arthur Tolentino Pickles William Mason Bate Marcus Kangar Kiko Landis Jr. Nicholas Duuduu Kalsine Michael Anthony Neutron Tiffany Jennifer Riley Riley Maverick Wilson Sr. Brian Rodriguez Prelly Vincent Makatantios Knoxboyiz Cameron James Morley Matias Jayson Gartrell Curry Zachary Fett Fulton Drury Aaron Hillenburg Jr. Glenn Tyler Rudloff Johnnie L.J. Walkerins Vicky Vector V. Spielenbargo Pikalos K. Barney Russell Festro F.F. "Triple F" Hamilton Quentin Simon Mannersman Aaron Cody Ellenshaw Jimmy Michael Jason Ray Charles Kapazunda Knox Greeman L. Ellsworth Walker Ethan Nathan Vortex Lindenburg Dora Pearson Ellsworth Jr. Eric Diaz Boyce Tankie Cokecikao Gweelok File:PDI Dreamworks.png File:Made at ImageWorks.gif Filmed with Cameras & Lenses Prints by No. 39910 This Picture Made Under The Jurisdiction of File:MPAA Logo.svg.png File:International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees.svg File:Kodak.png Motion Picture Association of America Affiliated With A.F.L. - C.I.O - C.L.C. File:Dolby in Selected Theatres.png File:Sddsinselectedtheatreslogo.svg File:DTS.png The characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character, or history of any persons is entirely coincidental and unintentional. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Distributed by DreamWorks Distribution LLC Category:Credits Category:Rugrats credits